


Hiccups? What are they? Can we eat them?

by CharlieRhees



Series: Symbrock Fics [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, alien with hiccups, badly written fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Because Venom was an alien, there were many things they didn’t understand. They didn’t understand why humans needed jobs or money. To them, they could do whatever they wanted, which included taking food from stores or the streets. Another thing they didn’t understand was hiccups.





	Hiccups? What are they? Can we eat them?

Because Venom was an alien, there were many things they didn’t understand. They didn’t understand why humans needed jobs or money. To them, they could do whatever they wanted, which included taking food from stores or the streets. Another thing they didn’t understand was hiccups.

 

****Eddie.** **

****

“What is it, love?” Eddie asked, looking around at the people walking past him as they looked at him strangely.

 

****What’s wrong with us?** **

****

“What-do you mean?”

 

****Our diaphragm is being weird.** **

****

“Oh that?-It does that some-times,” Eddie felt a wave of confusion come through their connection from Venom.

 

****Is it bad?** **

****

“No but it can be really anno-ying.”

 

****How do we fix it?** **

****

“You usually-just wait till it p-asses,” Eddie heard Venom groan from deep inside his head. “Sorry love. That’s ju-st how it is.”

 

Eddie spent the next few hours with Venom groaning every time he hiccuped. When Eddie asked about it Venom’s reply had been that because his diaphragm was acting up, it was causing Eddie pain, which meant it was causing Venom pain. Since Eddie was human and had experienced hiccups more times than he could count, it didn’t bother him as much as it did Venom. That wasn’t saying he didn’t find it the most annoying thin on the planet, it was just that he knew it would pass eventually and he would be okay again. As the hours went on Eddie could feel Venom search through his memories to try and find anything that could speed up the process so their host could be rid of their hiccups faster. He must have not found anything of use, though, because the symbiote was back to grumbling to themselves a few minutes later.

 

By the time Eddie got back home his hiccups had finally let up. Venom seemed to be the happiest one concerning the whole thing and had demanded Tater-Tots as celebration for surviving hiccups or whatever. Of course, Eddie being the perfect host he was, got his other Tater-Tots as he worked on his latest article.

 

Eddie was so focused on his work that at first he didn’t notice the little sounds that Venom was making. However, when he finally did, he stopped typing and felt around for Venom’s presence to see what was wrong.

 

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

 

****We-don’t know, Eddie.** **

****

Eddie nearly chuckled at the little jump in Venom’s speech. It almost sounded like hiccups.

 

****We have-hiccups?** **

****

“It seems so, love, it seems so.”

 

Eddie laughed then as Venom let out a groan that was interrupted by a little jump in his voice again.


End file.
